


Home

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin knew she'd come home eventually.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: drabbles  
> Prompt: any, any/any, hug

In her heart of hearts, Caitlin knows she won't stay away from Central City forever. She's tried before, it always pulls her back. 

This time is no different. 

Except that it is. 

Because this time she doesn't just return to Cisco's gadgets, Harry's grumpiness, Iris's smile, Barry's enthusiasm. 

Instead, she knocks on the door of the West house, looks into a pair of brown eyes, says "I know I don't deserve to... but can I come in?" 

Miracle of miracles, Joe smiles. Better he pulls her into his arms. "Welcome home," he says and she smiles, knowing she finally is.


End file.
